wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Haywood
Ryan Haywood |faction = Alliance |races = }} This House has been retconned The House of Haywood (often referred to as House Haywood) is a noble Lordaeronian family. The current head of the house is Duke Ithresh Haywood. History House Haywood was a noble house within the main city of Lordaeron. At this time, they only owned an estate within the city and the head of the House only held the title of Lord. Lord Ryan Haywood was the head of the house during the beginning of the rise for House Haywood. After years of service to the King, House Haywood was given a slice of land in the province of Darrowmere, which was to the east of the main province and city of Lordaeron. This was when Lord Haywood changed to Count Haywood. Inside the province of Darrowmere there were two other counts who ran their selective regions, in the Haywood region called the Helos County, in this region was the mountains and ridge lines that covered the northern area of the Duchy. In the middle of the Duchy was the Vicolos County which was the main farmland and lead by Count Norman. In the south was the Juilos County, which was where the main forest was and held the bulk of the Iron wood trees, this was lead by Count Ironbeard, not a dwarf. In the beginning all three counts lived in peace, they traded resources and trained their troops together, there were no issues. However, the new Count Haywood was tired of sharing the region and wanted the three main regions and their resources for himself. With this he withdrew his forces back to his region and blocked all trade of metals from his mountainous region. He begun special training in large shields and longswords into a roman like combat styles, once he trained most of the men in his region he started his campaign, he invaded each region with pinpoint accuracy, it was like it was his mission to own this entire Duchy, earning him the title Mad. Following the one against two war, Ryan the Mad, ended up killing the other two counts and brought his case before the king of Lordaeron. Much to his council's pleas he gave Ryan Haywood the title of Duke of Darrowmere and all lesser titles under that Duchy, forever giving him the name Mad Duke Ryan. During the conflict with the other Counts, Mad Duke Ryan and his wife, gave birth to an heir. His name was Patrick Haywood, he was trained from birth to replace his father and lead the Duchy with an Iron Fist. However, Patrick hated his father and decided on another path, he decided to become a kind and respected man which he wanted to carry over when he was Duke. Once Mad Duke Ryan died while fighting an illness the 19 year old Patrick took command. He made contact with his neighbor, the Thoranis House, which was to the East. Instead of sending a peasant to request a meeting like his father would, Patrick went on his own accord and formed a firm relation with the head of the Thoranis House, Duke Leoric Thoranis, and his Sister Jessica Thoranis. After making good first impressions the two Houses traded and worked very well together. In the following years, Jessica and Patrick would become very close and end up marrying, which only strengthened the relations of the two Houses. Patrick and his now wife Jessica gave birth to two sons, Ithresh Haywood (The Heir), and a smaller boy Daniel Haywood (The future Advisor). While the boys were still young, their parents found a small weak High elf orphan on their trip back from the lands of House Thoranis and took her into their family adding the third and final child Caelaise Haywood. Recent History In the next years as the children grew up, Ithresh followed a more warrior and leadership training style, while his Brother was into books and magic abilities, and finally the younger sister fell in love with the stylings of the Court and nobility and how they work. As the children grew their lives would quickly change as the fallen prince of Lordaeron, Arthas, came back from Northrend and started his undead conquest of the regions. Duke Patrick Haywood and his Duchess Jessica stayed and defended their home to their dying breath as the Captain of the Guard at the time (Captain Zane Kilros) took the three children with the refugees to Stormwind to the south. After this, the Children all went their different ways in training and their futures leading to now. Family Tree } |- ! colspan="1" style="background-color:#1b1b1b; font-size:120%; padding:4px;" | |} Notes and references Category:Alliance RP Guild Category:Lordaeronian House Category:Alliance Guild Category:Houses and Clans